<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monogamy is an impossible expectation for immortals by Seahorsefabes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388547">Monogamy is an impossible expectation for immortals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seahorsefabes/pseuds/Seahorsefabes'>Seahorsefabes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seahorsefabes/pseuds/Seahorsefabes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place several years after Cardan and Jude take the throne. After many years of marriage and alliance, the relationship between Jude, Cardan and Nicasia has changed dramatically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardan Greenbriar/Nicasia, Jude Duarte &amp; Nicasia, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monogamy is an impossible expectation for immortals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardan appears to be raucously drunk on faerie wine, but I’ve gotten used to this act and know that it isn’t the case. Throughout the revel he has been throwing his head back and tipping the goblet theatrically to his mouth, calling for more wine for others, but I’ve noticed his own cup has only been refilled three times. I’ve been with Cardan long enough now to know the pattern, he only loses himself to drink and revelry when nevermore is involved, tonight there is no gold stained around his mouth, only his soft lips slightly wet with wine. </p><p>I’m pulled out of my focus by Nicasia who has taken advantage of the revel noise to sneak up behind my throne, “you know when you stare at him like that, everyone can tell how mortal you are” she whispers in my ear, “what does that say about your staring at me then?” I quip back. While the treaty between the land and the sea was renewed when Cardan and I took the throne together, Nicasia is not my subject, and as such is free to say as many hostile things as she wants without ever doing harm. Our relationship changed after Cardan broke the blood crown, we shared too much to continue our hostility, a desire to avoid war between the land and sea, ruthless ambition, and most surprisingly, an overwhelming love for Cardan. What started as a begrudging respect of each other has grown into a closeness I never predicted when she held me captive and tortured me for months in the undersea. Nicasia smiles slyly “the fae stare at prey, not lovers”, she says, and frustratingly I feel the heat rise to my face. She takes a seat on the arm of my throne and leans towards me, as always she looks impossibly beautiful in a long gown of silver spider silk that hugs her form, I notice that she has positioned herself so that her breast is only a few inches from the side of my face. A part of me has always wondered whether this is some game to secure her place as close to the throne and Cardan’s side as possible, a position she never hid wanting. But then I remember the night I found her sobbing in the High King’s chambers after trying to shoot Cardan’s lover, and I remember that Nicasia is nowhere near as aloof and good at sharing as she pretends to be. </p><p>I place my hand on the arm of my throne and run one finger so lightly over her lower back that it could be an accident, and say “I don’t mind being your prey, I’ve seen how you shoot”. Her perfectly relaxed expression fails for a second, and I’m glad to have one on her after she made me blush. She gathers herself and whispers to me “do you think our King is in good spirits tonight?” I look across to Cardan, he is lounged out across his throne listening to music with a smile, he isn’t overcome with drink but seems jovial anyway, “I think he’s in perfect spirits” I say as I spread out my hand like a spider over Nicasia’s back. I’ve lived in Faerie long enough to know that total sexual freedom is the norm and monogamy between lovers who live forever is an impossible expectation, but I still relish the feeling of danger that comes with this game. Maybe the lowly courtiers who Cardan and I have taken as lovers over the years are expected, but our relationship with the ambassador to the sea we have kept as a delicious secret between us three. Nicasia leans in close to my ear and whispers “I’m going to walk towards your quarters now, make your leave in five minutes”, she nips my ear lobe before pulling away, no doubt as revenge for my hand on her back, and ask she walks away I can already feel an ache between my legs. I take a few minutes to take some deep breaths and contain myself before approaching Cardan, when I look up at him I realise he’s been watching me for I don’t know how long, but his coal black eyes are filled with lust. He gets up and takes a step toward me, “I believe we have business with the undersea to discuss” he says with calm authority, I turn up at him looking as serious as possible “It seems a shame to interrupt the revelry, but yes the business was urgent”. Cardan nods solemnly and takes my hand, before leading me out of the throne room. As we depart he yells over his shoulder “Please do not stop on our account, be loud, be merry, more wine!”, the folk cheer and get louder as we leave as the door shuts behind us. </p><p>A split second after the door closes I find my wrists pinned above my head to the wall behind me. Cardan places a bruising kiss on my mouth and slides his lips down my neck before landing a painful bite on my collarbone. I gasp with the shock and pleasure of it all before wrenching my arms free and entwining my fingers through the hair at the back of his head. He places his hands underneath my legs and lifts me up onto him, my legs wrapped around his waist, back pressed against the wall. I can feel his hot breath on my face, can feel him hard already between my thighs, but as he leans in to kiss me again I yank his head back by his hair. It’s his turn to gasp in pain and pleasure now, his mouth agape looking back at me, “I told you we had business with the undersea to attend to, now you appear to only want to be with me” I say to him authoritatively. Cardan grins and addresses me with mock seriousness, “my deepest apologies, you’re right, we must return to our chambers to deal with the matters of the undersea as soon as possible.” He lowers me down with comical solemnity, dusts himself and takes my hand as we walk down the hall. I suppress a laugh as I notice he’s walking somewhat uncomfortably, knowing that his arousal must be verging on painful after I forced him to stop. </p><p>When we arrive in our chambers, Nicasia has already undressed and is splayed out across our bed with her hand between her thighs, little gasps escaping from her open mouth. This sight is enough to send Cardan and I falling over ourselves across the room as we desperately try to remove our own clothing, two minutes before walking into this room we were a King and Queen self-assured about our own sexual experience and Nicasia has turned us into a pair of fools with one look. My own dress comes off easily, I refuse to wear the complicated, corseted dresses that many courtiers prefer. On too many occasions I have seen Cardan with a cock in his mouth, looking up at me with teasing eyes while I struggled to get my own clothes off to join in, by determining to only wear slip dresses I now have an advantage over him for these specific times. </p><p>I fall onto the bed beside Nicasia and use one hand to guide her face toward mine. Kissing Nicasia is different to Cardan, her mouth is cool and gentle, her tongue and lips work with a light precision that Cardan often lost in the heat of the moment. I grab her hand out from between her thighs, she looks exquisite like this but I can’t stand the idea of her not needing us to come while she lays in my bed, my fingers intertwine with hers, slick from touching herself, and I pull her hand above her head. I feel the weight of Cardan’s body lay down behind me, I can feel his bare chest against my back but he appears to have given up on fully removing his too tight, ridiculous breeches before choosing to join us. Cardan gently wraps his arms around me and Nicasia, pulling us in closer together and plants chaste kisses on my shoulders, he moves his hand down Nicasia’s smooth, pale back and rests his hand on her arse, I see him dig his nails into her soft flesh and she pulls away from my mouth briefly to moan. Nicasia grabs hold of my hand and pulls it down towards the junction of her thighs, heat and moisture are radiating off her pubes and I dig my fingers into the folds either side of her entrance, using the bottom of my hand to massage her mons. She grinds her hips against my hand, deliberately showing me the rhythm that she likes, Cardan still has a tight grip on her arse and moves his hand along with her while running his tongue over my neck and my ear. I move two of my fingers inside Nicasia’s labia and find her clit, rubbing hard against it to the rhythm of her hips, she’s already so wet that she doesn’t mind me applying a full pressure with my fingers over her. I feel Cardan moving strangely behind me and see him attempting to at least partially pull down his breeches without moving his hand from Nicasia, a joyful laugh escapes from my mouth and he gives me a smile that seems halfway between embarrassment and delight. Nicasia lowers her head to look at us both, confused about why our movements are suddenly stopped, when she sees Cardan and I giggling at each other and his pants halfway down she says “you two are completely ridiculous” not unkindly. As we all three erupt into a fit of giggling, Cardan leans over me and Nicasia lying side by side and kisses us slowly, Nicasia first, then me. Watching him just flirt with Nicasia used to make my stomach drop, now seeing them like this feels like a delicious treat, it makes no sense but nothing in Faerie really does. </p><p>I place two hands on Cardan’s chest and flip him over onto his back, then, Nicasia and I grab one leg each of his breaches and yank them off, laughing uncontrollably the whole time. “Why do you insist on dressing like you’ve never been bedded at a revel?” I manage in between laughs, “Because my subjects must see their High King at the height of fashion!” Cardan is the only person I know who could have the two most powerful women in Elfhame naked in bed with him, but still manage to act ridiculous. It surprises me that we’ve gotten so comfortable with Nicasia that she doesn’t mind, instead choosing to kiss Cardan’s chest between snorts of laughter. With Cardan now naked and on his back, Nicasia and I are in complete control. I move to the other side of Cardan and join her kissing and biting at his chest. I look her in the eyes and grin as I begin running my tongue down towards Cardan’s crutch, she smiles back and follows me with her own tongue until we reach his hard tip, he’s not laughing or cracking jokes anymore. I take Cardan in my mouth and suck on the tip gently, while Nicasia runs her tongue along his shaft, his hands clench the bed sheets and I hear an almost pained croak come from his mouth. I move my head softly, and slowly up and down while lightly flicking my tongue along the head of his cock. This is always way more fun with Nicasia because I can try half as hard for twice the result, I love the feeling of utter power that comes from having Cardan in my mouth. With each movement of my head I take a little more of him into my mouth, I can hear him panting and gasping above us while we work, there’s no way that I’m going to let him come before Nicasia and I do though so just before I take his whole cock in my mouth I take myself away completely. Nicasia presses her mouth against mine and I wrap my hands around the back of her neck, we fall next to Cardan with our mouths still pressed together in a tight embrace. My hand runs over the side of Nicasia and stops in between her thighs, I like to think that I am being slow and teasing, but realistically I’m desperate to fuck her and my movements are quick and jagged. “Put your fingers inside me now” she breathes into my mouth, this is the only time I would ever take orders from her. I slip two fingers inside her, rubbing against the ridged part of her walls, she throws her head back and short sharp moans fall from her agape mouth each time the tips of my fingers move. Cardan collects himself and moves his body behind mine, I can feel his hardness resting in between my thighs, deliciously close to being inside. Gathering up the same assertiveness that Nicasia showed, I demand “get inside me, I want you to fuck me while I fuck Nicasia”. He slides deep inside me and as he hits my core I let out a pleasurable yell, Cardan has hold of my breasts and is digging his nails deep into my flesh, Nicasia has wrapped her fingers around my neck and I can feel her nails ripping away the skin. Her and Cardan move their hips to the same rhythm, her pushing my fingers deeper inside her, he pushing his cock deeper into me, Nicasia’s moans grow louder, I shout with every movement, Cardan is letting out ragged sighs, the whole thing a heaving, sweaty, pleasurable mass. </p><p>I place my thumb onto Nicasia’s clit, and in less than a minute I feel her whole body go rigid, her walls tighten around my fingers, and her legs quake. With fluid, beautiful coordination she lets out a loud scream and the walls of her cunt become suddenly soft and pliable, I feel her twitching sporadically around my fingers, her face has finally lost its composure and she looks like the pure nightmarish beauty of the fae as she screams. Cardan slows his movements as Nicasia flops into my arms, she’s panting and whimpering as she comes down from her high, she looks mischievously at Cardan up through her eyelashes and says “I think it’s Jude’s turn now.” Cardan slips out of me and gently rolls me over, Nicasia slithers towards my ear and whispers “I want to taste you now, is that what you want?” I respond “yes” a little too quickly and eagerly for my liking, and Nicasia gives me a sultry chuckle. I guess she feels the same power over me that I feel over Cardan. She cups Cardan’s chin in her hand and says “make sure you fuck me hard while I make your wife come”. She takes one of my nipples into her mouth and bites lightly while Cardan sits behind her and runs an open palm over her back. She moves her mouth down the length of my body, placing soft kisses down my chest and stomach and along the inside of my thighs. When she reaches my groin, she gently pulls my thighs apart and holds them either side of her head, pressing her mouth to my cunt. She starts running her tongue over my clit slowly and softly at first, and then with a clear rhythm and pressure. I take my hands and pull my lips up and open so I can feel more of her tongue, while Cardan carefully pushes his cock inside Nicasia. I stare up towards the ceiling, taking in deep breaths to feel Nicasia’s tongue completely, I can feel a sense of electricity building in the base of my stomach and along my clit where Nicasia is licking, I feel the tip of Cardan’s tail run along the bottom of my foot, the extra sensations sending jolts through my body. The pressure builds in my stomach and my legs begin to shake, each tongue stroke feeling like a drum beating through my whole body, as the heat in my stomach begins to spill over, I open my eyes and look up at Cardan thrusting behind Nicasia. Small beads of sweat are dripping down his chest and his hair is plastered all across his face, I can see his toned stomach and arms contracting as he moves with her hips, his beautiful mouth open with the pleasure of it all, and his black eyes focussed on my face. Seeing him like this is glorious, and the image of it sends the pressure in my stomach crashing across my whole body, fire rippling from my toes to the top of my head. At the same time, Cardan reaches his climax and we are completely bonded together in the ecstasy. I pull Nicasia up towards my face and thrash my mouth against hers, tasting myself on her, Cardan comes crashing down with her on top of me, and I relish the weight of my two lovers. Slowly we all fall apart from each other and untangle ourselves from the sheets, a twisted pile of satiated bodies. I wrap my arms around Nicasia and Cardan wraps himself around me, and that’s how we sleep, the three most powerful people in Elfhame.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>